


shotgun sinners

by WondrousTidings



Series: exhibitionist!mikey and voyeur!gee [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: BDSM, Desperation Play, Dirty Talk, Dom Gerard Way, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Fluff, M/M, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Rough Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Sub Mikey Way, Van Days, Voyeurism, Watersports, bob doesn't even give any fucks, frank is a tiny menace, ish, ray is an angel, tiny bit of fluff at the end that is CUTE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WondrousTidings/pseuds/WondrousTidings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's stupid and gross because Mikey has to piss, like really has to piss and Gerard is his brother and why would any of this be hot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	shotgun sinners

**Author's Note:**

> warning: watersports (piss. lots of it), bdsm, face fucking, etc etc. pretty well outlined in the tags  
> im going to hell but at least ill have fun on the way down

Mikey needs to piss. 

He first noticed it when he got into the van. As he settles in, plugging his headphones into his iPod, getting ready for another day on the road (tour’s really fucking fantastic except when it’s really fucking not), his bladder starts to protest. It’s a twinge, a barely there feeling that fades in and out. As long as he doesn’t think about it, he can’t even feel it. He knows he has at least a few hours before he gets really desperate, and Ray promises a rest stop soon so Mikey shoves his headphones back in his ears and scratches his thigh nervously. 

 

It takes thirty minutes for Mikey to get uncomfortable. He twirls a loose string from his jeans around his finger, over and over, the repeating pattern comforting and distracting. It’s not enough, though, not enough to keep his mind off his bladder. He skips through his songs mindlessly, hoping against hope that God or maybe Jesus will descend from the heavens and grant him relief from his bladder. Gerard looks over at him, quirking his eyebrow in a silent question of  _ are you okay?  _ Mikey nods, eyes flicking down to his crotch and mouth twisting into a grimace. Gerard inclines his head in understanding, before leaning forward and saying, 

 

“Hey dude, when’s the next McDonald's? I didn’t eat this morning and I need a smoke.” Ray tilts his head to look in the rearview mirror, afro bobbing, meeting Gerard’s eyes in the mirror. 

“I saw a sign for one a few miles back. We’ll be off the road in a minute,” he answers, turning his attention back to the road. Gerard looks Mikey in the eye. Mikey smiles nervously, a weird feeling rising in his stomach, not really  _ arousal _ , but definite interest. Interest in...something.  _ Interest in relieving my bladder,  _ his mind supplied helpfully,  _ nothing more.  _ Gerard finally ( _ finally _ ) shifts his gaze from Mikey’s eyes to the hand on his crotch, and when did that get there? Mikey quickly releases his death grip on his dick, and can’t help the small whimper that escapes his lips at the lack of pressure. Gerard stifles a giggle into his sleeve.

 

“Wait, I asked if we could stop a Wendy’s fifteen minutes ago, and you said no! What the fuck, dude?” Frank pops up like a weasel from the back of the van, small body straining to stretch far enough to rest his head on Ray’s shoulder. It makes a sort of bridge between Gerard and Mikey, and he honestly couldn’t be more relieved. Something about the eye contact had been too intense, and Mikey really doesn’t want to have to do any soul searching today. He wants to chill, get drunk, listen to music, play a show, get high, and fall asleep. No room for soul-searching. 

 

“Wendy’s is fucking disgusting,” Bob intones lowly. “The last time I was there, some girl was giving head in the bathroom.” Frank sputters.

 

“Dude, that sounds fucking incredible! Free porn!” Frank rolls his head towards Mikey, making a ‘can you believe this idiot’ face. Bob snorts.

 

“It was disgusting because she kept choking and shit. Obviously wasn’t good at it,”

 

“Any blowjob is a good blowjob,” Frank sighs, wriggling back into his seat.

 

“Like you would know!” Ray howls, and the van breaks into giggles and snorts. Mikey finds himself easing back into himself. His bladder’s still protesting, but now there’s the wondrous prospect of McDonald’s ahead. Except suddenly Ray’s swearing and the van is swerving and Mikey’s hands are back to his crotch, holding his cock. A few drops of piss leak out without his consent and he smacks his head back against the headrest. 

 

“What the fuck?” Gerard says. Ray winces, hands tight on the steering wheel.

 

“I’m sorry, fuck, I’m so sorry. Frank’s stupid joke made me miss the exit.”

 

Mikey groans softly, barely above audible but loud enough for Gerard to hear. He glances sympathetically at Mikey before spinning around and smacking Frank on the head. Frank shrieks and flails, trying to land a hit on Gerard before giving up and retreating to his seat.

 

“It wasn’t even my joke, asshole,” Frank mumbles into his arm, blocking the empty soda can Ray throws at him with a smile.

 

Mikey laughs along with the rest of the van and then feels a couple drops of piss leak out of him. He cuts himself off with a groan, clutching his crotch desperately. Gerard’s still looking at him intensely, almost uncomfortably, and he can’t stand it. He raises his eyebrows defensively, not moving his hands from his dick. Gerard shakes his head slightly before turning to look at the passing corn fields out the window. 

 

The pressure in his bladder seems to double when he sees the sign:  _ Rest Stop: 54 miles.  _ Mikey all of a sudden can’t breathe. At all. Gerard’s eyes bug out when he sees the sign as well. 

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Gerard says, throwing his hands in the air and accidentally banging the roof of the van. He quickly retracts his hand, sucking the bruised knuckles into his mouth. Mikey watches his lips swallow his fingers down to his third joint and yet again finds himself with a lack of oxygen in his lungs. 

 

“I think we probably have some Funyuns in the back,” Ray says meekly, as if to apologize for the lack of establishments in Corn Town, Wisconsin. Frank squeals as Ray says it, leaping across the backseat to throw his small body across the chip bags. Gerard wrinkles his nose, disgusted.

“Funyuns are awful,” he says. Bob snorts his agreement. Frank punches Gerard in the shoulder, which starts an all-out war between The Opposers (Gerard and Bob) and The Believers (Ray and Frank). Mikey watches, glad for a distraction from his aching bladder,  _ God _ , his bladder. 

 

After another hour, Mikey can’t feel his cock. He gives up all pretense of dignity, bent entirely in half, hands scrambling at his crotch every time the van hits a bump. Ray looks at him in the mirror every few seconds, sympathetic. Bob ignores him, and Mikey can hear Frank’s muffled laughter in the back. But it’s Gerard’s reaction that scares him the most. Gerard looks interested. In a really weird way. He’ll look over at Mikey every few minutes, eyeing the hands on his cock. It would normally disturb Mikey, if it was anyone else, but with Gerard it’s kind of...arousing. Which is stupid and gross because Mikey has to piss, like  _ really  _ has to piss and Gerard is his brother and why would any of this be hot?

But it is and Mikey’s having a hard time remembering why it shouldn’t be. 

 

So it continues this way for several minutes, Gerard staring at Mikey’s crotch, Mikey feeling a little turned on but mostly desperate. Finally, he gives up.

“Does anyone have a bottle?” He whispers quietly, shame burning on his cheeks. Frank howls with laughter before Ray throws a sock at him. Frank scowls towards the front of the van before he begins to scour the floor of the van for a bottle. He comes up empty handed.

 

Of fucking course.

 

Mikey whimpers lowly in the back of his throat, which immediately catches Gerard’s attention. He turns to look at him, eyes black pools of lust, and  _ woah _ when did that happen? Gerard shakes his head slightly, his long black hair loosening from where it’s tucked behind his ear. Mikey pales.  _ Gerard wants me to wait, _ he thinks, and that in itself is enough to quench the rising wave of anxiety in his stomach.

 

“He’s fine,” Gerard says softly, smirking. “Aren’t you?” 

 

Mikey nods fervently, glasses slipping down his nose. 

 

“Yeah,” he gasps out, “I’m good.”

 

“Are you sure, dude?” Ray asks suspiciously. “The rest stops still 20 miles from here.” 

 

“Yes, yes, I’m good. I’m not pissing in the van,” Mikey says, his attempted joke falling flat when he sees the hungry, possessive look in Gerard’s eyes. And all of a sudden he  _ is  _ good. He doesn’t have to piss so much anymore, his entire brain focused on what this means. 

 

Because Gerard is looking at him like he’s prey and Mikey really fucking likes it.

 

This time, Gerard doesn’t look away. Mikey’s okay with it. He meets Gerard’s eyes, continuing his death grip on his cock, rocking back and forth slightly. It helps pass the time, watching Gerard’s face twist and change as he continues to watch his little brother grow more and more desperate. When Mikey sees a sign for  _ Rest Stop: 5 miles _ he nearly cries. Gerard leans over Ray’s seat gripping his shoulder tightly.

“Don’t fucking miss it,” he hisses. Ray nods solemnly before they both break into silent giggles as Ray tries to maintain his vigilant watch of the road. He pulls the van off the road, and Mikey kind of can’t believe he made it this far without pissing himself (that much). As he moves to unbuckles his seatbelt (road safety is important), he gasps at the change in position. A few more drops leak out of him as he tries to stand up on shaky, coltish legs. He falls against Bob’s seat in front of him, catching himself at the last moment. 

 

Then Gerard is there, holding him up, one arm around his shoulder as he eases him out of the van. Mikey lets out a soft whimper at the touch, which is strange because Gerard touches him all the fucking time, so why is it now so fucking hot? 

Gerard continues to pull Mikey, half carrying him at this point, towards the front doors of the giant, monument sized rest stop. Mikey looks around for the other guys before another surge of  _ need  _ pushes through his system, causing a small stream to leak out before he clamps his hands around his crotch. Gerard breathes out heavily through his nose before he lifts Mikey into his arms bridal-style, walking calmly through the sliding doors. 

When they reach the bathrooms, Gerard pulls open the family room door, locking it securely behind him as he sets Mikey in front of a toilet. Mikey fumbles with his zipper for a minute before he finally manages to get it undone, pulling his dick out and getting ready to  _ fucking finally  _ piss.

 

Except. 

 

He looks back at Gerard standing awkwardly in the corner, hands tucked in his pockets like he doesn’t know what to do with them.

 

“Please,” Mikey whispers, eyes trained on Gerard. He looks up from where he was staring at the floor, eyes wide with shock and lust. Mikey pants, tilting his head back. Gerard takes that as his invitation to plaster himself against Mikey’s back, taking his cock in his hand. Normally, this would be hot, but Mikey can’t think of anything but his bladder at the moment. Gerard rests his chin on Mikey’s shoulder, standing on his tip-toes so he can reach.

“Okay,” he whispers into Mikey’s ear, and it feels like a wall breaks. Mikey is pissing, and he knows that without Gerard’s body against his he would’ve fallen over onto the cold linoleum floor.

 

It feels so amazing he can’t help but roll his head back onto Gerard’s shoulder, mouth open and gasping for breath. Suddenly, Gerard’s tongue is in his mouth and it feels so fucking good. Mikey whimpers, sucking lightly on his brother’s tongue. He doesn’t realise that Gerard’s trying to say something to him until his stream lessens slightly, the impossible weight on his bladder lifting.

“Come on, baby, yeah that’s it. So good for me, so fucking good, baby,” Gerard pants into Mikey’s mouth, and Mikey sighs contentedly against Gerard. Finally, after ages, he’s done and it feels so fucking  _ good.  _ It feels better the coming, knowing that he did what Gerard wanted, he waited until Gerard said he could. 

“ _ Mine, _ ” Gerard whispers softly into his ear, shaking the last few drops of piss off of Mikey’s dick into the toilet. Mikey presses himself back into Gerard, feels his erection pressing into his ass.

“Yes, yours, always yours,” he says back, mind completely blank except for  _ GerardGerardGerardGerardGerardGerard.  _ Mikey grinds back against Gerard’s cock, and Gerard whimpers softly. He turns Mikey around, pressing their lips together in a real kiss, tongues twining and teeth clacking. Gerard pushes lightly on Mikey’s shoulders until he gets the message, dropping to his knees in front of his older brother. 

 

It’s one of the dirtiest things he’s done in his entire life, kneeling for his brother in a rest stop bathroom. Gerard smirks down at him, lips twitching into a smile. He unzips his pants, pulling his cock out. Mikey groans softly at the sight. He leans forward to take his cock in his mouth before Gerard’s hands stop him. He looks up, confused. Gerard’s still smirking, but there’s more lust in it. 

 

“I’m going to fuck your face,” he says calmly, completely in control despite the circumstances. Mikey moans, letting a long breath out through his mouth. Gerard takes his face in his hands, pushing his thumbs in between the bones in Mikey’s jaw, forcing him to open his mouth. He pushes in slowly, hitting the back of Mikey’s throat. He stops for a moment, waiting for Mikey to collect himself before pushing in all the way. Mikey can’t breathe, completely choked around his big brother’s cock, and it’s the best he’s felt in his entire life.

“God, you’re such a slut,” Gerard breathes out, licking his lips before continuing. “Getting on your knees for your fucking brother, Mikey.” Mikey groans his agreement around Gerard’s cock, which pulls a stream of expletives from his mouth. “Fuck,” he groans, pushing back and then slamming into Mikey’s mouth again. “Bet you’d get on your knees for anyone I wanted you to, yeah?” He pants, slightly incoherent at this point. “You’d suck any stranger if I told you to. Let them fuck your throat while I watched. You’d like that, too, wouldn’t you?” Mikey feels arousal flutter in his belly, his cock quickly hardening. He can’t bring himself to pay attention to it, though, eyes completely focused on Gerard’s face.  

Gerard’s dirty talk turns into a string of barely understandable curses and Mikey’s name, over and over again as he fucks harder into Mikey’s mouth. Mikey’s eyes are watering, his jaw is aching, his knees hurt, but he wouldn’t want this any other way. He wants his brother to come in his mouth, wants to feel the ache in his jaw tomorrow from where Gerard claimed him, so savagely and brutal. 

 

He wants to feel owned.

 

The thought of it pushes Mikey so fucking close to the edge, palming his cock, moaning wantonly around his brother’s cock. Gerard gasps, eyelashes fluttering as he comes in long spurts down Mikey’s throat. Mikey works his throat, trying to swallow every drop, when he feels himself being pulled to his feet. Gerard’s face is red, shining with sweat. Mikey gulps air, hand still touching his cock until Gerard pulls it away. 

 

“No,” he growls. “Only when I say you can.” 

 

Mikey nods, lust and heat pooling in his lower abdomen. Gerard leans forward, pulling Mikey into his chest. Mikey goes easily, wrapping himself around his brother, trying to get some friction on his aching dick.

 

“You love this, don’t you?” Gerard whispers softly, slowly starting to stroke Mikey’s dick. Mikey whimpers in affirmation. “You love being my little slut, Mikey,” Gerard’s hand speeds up on his dick as he yanks Mikey’s face towards his. “Answer me, whore,” he breathes into Mikey’s face. 

“Yeah, yes, love being your slut, love being yours,  _ God, _ ” Mikey says, voice breaking off as Gerard twists his hand on his dick. 

 

“You want me to claim you. In every way,” Gerard hisses into his ear.

 

“Yes, yes, God, yes.  _ Fuck, _ ” Mikey whimpers more and more as Gerard laughs viciously into his ear. 

“I’m going to fuck your sweet little ass so good. You know what? I think I’ll do it in front of everyone. After a show, in our dressing room, I’ll shove you to the ground and fuck you, in front of the band,” Gerard’s words begin to mush together, all the sensations too much for Mikey to handle. All he can do is nod and moan into Gerard’s shoulder.

 

“They would watch as I fucked you, hard and fast, mouths open. I’d let them join. Let one of them fuck your mouth, stuff you from both ends. Frank would love that so much, fucking your pretty mouth. After I come, I bet Ray would want to fuck your pretty ass. I’d let him. He’d use my jizz as lube, no preamble, just shove his massive cock into you tiny hole-”

Mikey comes all over himself and Gerard, whimpering and moaning Gerard’s name over and over again. Gerard laughs as Mikey slumps against him, boneless and limp. 

 

Gerard pulls back, holds Mikey’s face in his hands again, but it’s nothing like before. It’s gentle and soft, Gerard’s fingers wiping sweat and tears off of Mikey’s face. 

 

“You okay?” he asks, eyes concerned. Mikey looks at him incredulously, and Gerard scoffs slightly. “Just answer the question, dickbag,” Mikey laughs.

“Yeah, I’m. I’m good.” he whispers, voice still hoarse from Gerard’s cock down his throat. Gerard notices, narrowing his eyes slightly. 

“Don’t talk. Your voice needs rest.” 

 

Mikey nods wordlessly, glad for an order he can follow. Gerard continues to smooth his fingers across Mikey’s face until he nods slightly. Gerard drops his hands, and turns around to grab paper towels. 

 

“Here,” he says, holding one out to Mikey, “Gotta clean up.” Mikey nods silently. He begins wiping the rough paper down his thighs, hissing as he carefully wipes his sore cock. 

 

When it’s all over, and they look semi-normal, facing each other in the rest stop bathroom, Mikey points to his throat, asking silent permission to talk. Gerard nods.

 

“I don’t want this to be over,” he says quickly, trying to get it all out before he loses his nerve. “I don’t want you to stop. I want to be yours, I want you to fuck me, I want-” Mikey’s cut off when Gerard wraps his arms around him, pulling his mouth into a gentle kiss. Mikey squeaks out a surprised noise before he melts into the kiss, reaching around to hang his arms around Gerard’s neck. Gerard pulls away slightly to whisper in his mouth, 

 

“You’ll always be mine, Mikeyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this whole thing listening to revenge and i LOVE IT  
> EDIT: if you liked this kinky shit, check out more kinky shit in the kinky bandom prompt meme 2k16! lets sin tonight!


End file.
